


Marauders Era Aesthetic

by MadameCristal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, F/M, I wanted somewhere to put these, Just a bit of fun, Marauders' Era, Photographs, So that I can use them for a story soon - ish - one day, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Just a photo collection of the members of the First Wizarding War.





	1. Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a story. But I like to think pictures can tell a tale as well. And I'm kinda proud of making this. It's my first attempt at this type of thing, and I wanted a place to keep it. 
> 
> *They're currently on Tumblr, but I wanted to keep them all together where I could find them.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Gillan as Lily Evans Potter  
> Aaron Tayor Johnson as James Potter  
> Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin  
> Ben Barnesas Sirius Black  
> Jamie Bell as Peter Pettigrew  
> Katherine McNamara as Molly Prewett  
> Simon Woods as Arthur Weasley  
> Isabel Durant as Marlene McKinnon  
> Carey Mulligan as Alice Longbottom  
> Arden Cho as Mary Macdonald


	2. Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Pettyfer as Lucius Malfoy  
> Richard Harmon as Severus Snape  
> Ezra Miller as Regulus Black  
> Britt Roberson as Narcissa Black Malfoy  
> Adelaide Kane as Andromeda Black Tonks  
> Katie McGrath as Bellatrix Black LeStrange


	3. Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin Butler as Ted Tonks  
> Jim Sturgess as Frank Longbottom  
> Max Irons as Amos Diggory


	4. Ravenclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Boyega as Kingsley Shaklebolt  
> Juno Temple as Sybill Trelawney  
> Jamie Campbell Bower as Xenophilius Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos or comments! I love when people do that!


End file.
